White Wedding
by TonyandZivaUK
Summary: Tony and Ziva prepare for there wedding.  This was just a quick story that I put together in theme of the Royal Wedding
1. Chapter 1

"Can a please come in Ziva?"

"No! It is bad luck!"

"Oh come on you don't believe in that crap do you?"

"Well no but I do not want to chance it."

Tony sat outside the bed room door. His head tilted back and his arms folded. He wanted to look, he was like a little kid on Christmas waiting to see what Santa had got him. It did not matter to Tony what the dress was like, she could wear Jeans and a Hoody if she wanted to, it would not matter to him, he just wanted her. He knew not to say that to her though, he knew that even though Ziva was not a girly girl she was a women and women want their white weddings.

"What does it look like?"

"Ermm, white!"

"HA HA Ziva very funny! If anyone makes jokes around here it's me. Come on tell me something about it!"

"No Tony stop being a child, the wedding is next week so you can wait! That reminds me have you called your father yet?"

Ziva stood there with just her shirt on, suddenly she felt a pair of hands move around her waist. He was warm draped around her.

"Hey! What if I was still in the dress?"

"Well you weren't so there is no problem"

The warmth of his breath on her neck made her shiver. Ziva turned around to look at him. She placed a kiss on his lips and started playing with his hair.

"You're going to have to do something with this mop on your head Tony, we can't have you looking like a homo on or special day"

"Hobo Ziva, Hobo, and what is wrong with my hair. What about yours?"

Tony knew that his hair was kinda scruffy looking and Ziva's was perfect. She looked at him with one of her eye brows pulled up.

"Oh okay so I will just go get it all cut off then if you do not like it."

She pulled away and walked towards the bed side table. Tony rushed to her and grabbed her waist, pulling her down to the bed. He started to tickle her in that spot in her sides.

"Aughhh get off Tony!" she screamed and laughed for him to let go but he didn't.

Tony stopped and so did she. Both of them lay together in each other's arms just giggling. Tony started twisting his fingers in her hair.

"You know I love your hair, it's sexy."

"Good because I would not change it for you Tony."

She had a smile on her face and then leaned in to kiss him. He leaned in also and their lips connected. Firstly it was soft and gentle but there lust for each other was too much. Tony rolled over Ziva and started exploring her body with his hands. He was running them up and down her back. His hands lifted the back of her top up to allow him to touch the skin. He always loved her back dimples, they were sexy too. In fact everything about Ziva was sexy. Ziva's hands were in his hair too, she wanted him closer to him so she pushed herself against him. Tony ran his hand up and down her bare leg feeling every inch of them. He started to play with the top of her underwear, trying to take them off her.

"No No No Tony. Save it for the wedding night."

She tried to hide her smile of accomplishment by biting her lip, she also knew that this drove Tony crazy too. Ziva got up and walked out of the room.

"You are kidding me right? Ziva? Oh come on!" he slumped back on the bed.

He could hear her chuckle from the bathroom.

"Next time I tell you not to come in, do not come in" she was happy that she had now made him want her so badly.

Tony got off the bed and followed her into the bathroom were he found her brushing her teeth.

"You know you are going to have to call him one day." Ziva sat on the side of the bath tub.

"Who? My father? Naa he won't want to come, he has been to enough weddings to last him a life time." Tony never really got on with his farther and he was fine with that, well he had learnt to live with it.

"What about you're farther Ziva? I thought he would want to be there, you know, to give you away." Tony walked to her and sat beside her. He moved her hair away from her neck and started to kiss it gently.

"Errr... no he cannot make it." Tony was driving her crazy, he kept kissing her sensitive spot on her neck.

"Tony! Take a cold shower or something because I am not doing this tonight. We did not wait till we were marry I know, but we are going a week without sex okay?" Ziva stood up to spit out the toothpaste in her mouth.

"Its not my fault that you are so beautiful that I need to kiss every inch of you, but I respect your wishes."

"Thank you Tony."

She walk out of the bathroom and got into bed, he followed shortly after and snuggled up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I cannot wait till you are Mrs DiNozzo. I will make it the best day of your life, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ziva! Are you ready yet!"

Gibbs was getting anxious now. He was about to give Ziva away, Ziva was special to him, she was like a daughter. He was delighted when she and Tony asked him to do this even though it made him sad to think that he should have been doing this for Kelly. Even though it hurt him inside to think that this would be the only chance he would get to do this for someone he loved, he still agreed to it. It made him feel happy that Ziva thought of him in that way. He loved Ziva and Tony and wanted them to be happy, even if they were completely breaking rule 12.

"Yeah I am ready"

Gibbs turned around to see Ziva standing there, a vision in white. He was gobsmacked! She looked beautiful, not that he expected her not to. Her dress was a straight down dress no poofy out bits Gibbs thought, this made her figure even more unbelievable. It had no sleeves just hugged her at the chest. Along the top of the dress it had thousands of diamonds running along it. It was out of this world. Ziva was never the girl for over the top clothes and was not going to start now. She wanted her dress simple with a bit of sparkle. Her hair was done up in a beautiful bun with a vale hanging over the back.

"Well say something Gibbs."

Gibbs just stood there with his mouth open, he was just so proud, she was stunning. Even though Ziva was not his blood daughter, she still meant the same to him.

"You look like an angel Ziva. You are beautiful."

Ziva smiled and took his hand. He lent in a placed a kiss on her cheek and then gave are a present.

"What's this Gibbs?"

He placed the box in her hand and she opened it.

"Its your something borrowed. It is yours to keep."

Ziva looked down in the box and started crying.

"Ay now Ziva don't cry you will ruin your make up."

He took the box out of her hand and took the gold necklace out of it. It was a elegant piece of jewellery, it was a small gold chain with a small diamond on the end.

"This was the first piece of jewellery I ever bought Shannon."

He placed the necklace around her neck and kissed her cheek again.

"Oh Gibbs you shouldn't have! Thank you so much!"

She pulled him in for a hug.

"Ok its time to go. You ready?"

Gibbs pulled her hand.

"Yeah, I am ready."

Soon Ziva could see the Church, there were people waiting outside to catch a look at the bride to be. The nerves suddenly hit Ziva and Gibbs noticed this. He gently squeezed Ziva's hand to reassure her. Tony was waiting at the altar, he was unbelievably nervous too. Even though he was scared, he knew that this is what he wanted, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. McGee was standing next to him, you could tell that he was nervous too, he was fidgeting with is suite.

"McFidgit stop! What are you so nervous about?"

"Nothing Tony its fine, everything is fine."

"I swear if you have lost the rings you are a dead man!"

"Found them!"

The church went quiet and McGee went red. Tony gave him the death glare.

"I mean, I, I, I already had them."

McGee went and sat down. Suddenly the music started playing. Tony whipped his head around to try and see Ziva. He stud there in awe as Ziva started walking in though the doors, her arm was linked with Gibbs'. He has never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He couldn't help but have a grin ear to ear as she was walking towards him. He was thinking to himself that this was his girl, his wife to be and that he was possibly the luckiest man in the whole world. Ziva kept walking towards him, her face was all a glow, and she too could not stop smiling. She just wanted to run up to him and say I do then go home with him. When she got to the alter Gibbs held her hand and placed it in Tony's

"Take good care of her Tony" Gibbs whispered so that no one could hear him.

"Yes Boss, I mean Dad, I mean Gibbs"

Gibbs smiled and placed another soft kiss on Ziva's cheek and took his place in the front row. Ziva smiled as the priest started to talk. All Tony and Ziva could do was to smile the whole way though the ceremony. Both hand in hand. Every now and again he would glance at Ziva and see that she was concentrating on every word the priest was saying, also with a big smile on her face.

"Can we please have the rings?"

McGee stood up and passed the rings to Tony, by this time McGee had been cuddled by Abby so he had a huge wet patch on his arm from where she had been crying the whole way through it.

"Thanks Tim"

Tony hardly ever called him Tim, he smiled, nodded and sat back down again. Tony took Ziva's hand in his and said the vows, he then placed the small ring on her finger. Ziva repeated this with Tony, both with passion in their eyes as they repeated the words of the priest whilst still with eye contact.

"Do you Anthony DiNozzo take the Ziva David to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I Do"

"And do you Ziva David take the Anthony DinNozzo to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I Do"

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride."

Tony looked into Ziva's brown eyes and said, "I love you Mrs DiNozzo" and he put his hand in hers and his other on her cheek and kissed her softly on her lips, she pulled him in closer wrapping her arm around his neck.

"Alright you too save that for tonight"

Abby had tears rolling down her face but could not help but laugh. Tony grabbed hold of Ziva's hand and ran down the aisle where they came to a stop.

"Cya in two weeks everyone! Honey moon here we come!"

He lifted Ziva in his arms and carried her to the car, were he opened it and placed her in. He got into the other side and started the engine.

"Were too Mrs DiNozzo"

He took her hand in his, playing with the ring on her finger with his thumb.

"Anywhere, as long as it is with you."

She smiled and leaned over and kissed him on the lips. They drove off ready to spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
